Am I A Monster?
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Cynder turned back to Spyro, opening her eyes to reveal their slight wetness. "Spyro, am I a monster?" Spyro looked at her, dumbstruck. He had heard Cynder being called many other things, 'Terror of the Skies' being the most popular. But never monster.


**Hello everyone! I've experienced another writer's block yet again so I thought I write a one-shot story to help me get back in action. That's the idea, at least. Plus it's about time that I write something Spyro-related in preparation for my Avengers crossover I've got planned. **

**So let's get on with it then. I don't own Spyro or any related characters. Enjoy! **

Spyro slowly wandered around the Dragon Temple with only one thing on his mind: Where was Cynder?

What started as a normal day turned into instant drama. According to Cyril, who was merely walking by, Cynder had attacked someone. Apparently some dragons still saw Cynder as the Terror of the Skies and began insulting her despite her pleas. Before anyone knew, Cynder lashed out and lunged towards one of the dragons. It was a relief that Cyril was able to intervene before the dragon could suffer any more damage than cuts and scratches.

The news of the attack quickly spread around the city of Warfang since Spyro was able to find out on his way back from the market. As soon as he found out what happened, Spyro quickly raced to the Dragon Temple to search for Cynder as he knew that presumably Cyril had taken her there.

As Spyro continued to search for Cynder, more questions flew through his mind. Despite helping him to save the world, why is everyone still against her? Why did Cynder lash out? Spyro knew that she wasn't proud about her former life as the 'Terror of the Skies' but she usually kept her emotions in check when the topic was touched upon such as when they met that crazy, old Hermit in the Valley of Avalar.

Spyro soon came across a winding staircase that lead down to a whole area of the Temple that he has never seen before. As he cautiously strolled down the staircase, he saw a familiar-looking black dragoness which caused Spyro to smile at the sight of her. However that smile quickly died out after Spyro noticed her head hanging in shame as she sat there sadly.

Spyro didn't know what to do or say but he knew that he shouldn't immediately get right to the point. Spyro was too busy planning to notice Cynder looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know you're there, Spyro… I know when I'm being watched."

Spyro stopped contemplating and snapped back to reality as he stared at her in shock of her observational skills.

Spyro headed down and sat next to Cynder on his haunches "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so… hesitant…"

"Hesitant…?" Cynder pondered, looking rather hurt. "What am I going to do? Attack you?"

Spyro's eyes widened. "What?! No, that wasn't why… I would never think that... I know you would never..."

"_You _know…" Cynder growled, glaring at Spyro. "But does everyone else?! Especially with what happened today?!"

"Cynder, that wasn't your fault…"

"No, it was!" Cynder snapped, her mood quickly changing from remorse to anger. "I chose to lash out! I chose to attack that dragon! I thought after everything I've done recently, I would've been redeemed but..."

Cynder quickly turned away from Spyro and hung her head again in shame. "Everyone still thinks I'm a…" Cynder started to sniff and close her eyes as she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Spyro could see a vague tear starting to form at the side of Cynder's eye.

Cynder turned back to Spyro, opening her eyes to reveal their slight wetness. "Spyro, am I a monster?"

Spyro looked at her, dumbstruck. He had heard Cynder being called many other things, 'Terror of the Skies' being the most popular. But never monster.

"You're not a monster, Cyn." Spyro said softly. "All the stuff that you did wasn't you… You were under Malefor's control, he's more responsible than you were…"

"I know that… but all those years being under Malefor's control... I was always aware what has happening… I've seen all these dragons lay dead before me! You don't understand, Spyro but I've killed other beings! I couldn't prevent it from happening! Just by watching it happen makes me more of a…" Cynder took many deep breaths, trying to repress her emotions "more of a…"

Cynder finally broke and started breaking down into tears. Spyro looked at her in sadness and responded by wrapping his wing around her comfortably. This was the first time that Spyro had seen Cynder cry. He couldn't bear to see someone he cared about so much in a position like this. Seeing Cynder sob into his chest broke his heart.

"I'm a monster!" She sobbed, her cries muffled since her head was buried in Spyro's chest.

"Don't say that, Cynder…" Spyro said, carefully resting his head on Cynder's in order to avoid her horns. "You are not a monster and you are definitely not who you used to be. Don't listen to what they say… they don't know you like I do."

"B-But I still feel responsible… all those lives I've ruined…"

"The lives that _Malefor _ruined…" Spyro corrected. "Listen to me, Cynder. You are not her. You will never be her. She died in Convexity while you were set free, free to live your life the way you want to live. I don't see a monster, Cyn… I see a beautiful, young dragoness with her whole life ahead of her. Who cares what everyone thinks about you? If they want to keep living in the past then that's their problem!"

Spyro's words of encouragement seemed to calm Cynder down, her loud sobs quietened down significantly. She was able to look up at Spyro and give him a faint smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"It was the least I can do." Spyro assured. "I care about you, Cynder… more than I ever cared about anyone before. You've been there for me, so I should be there for you…"

Cynder began to feel more calm and at ease. She lifted herself from Spyro's chest. "I'm sorry you saw me like this…" She wiped a tear from her eye and examined it with her paw, as if it was strange to her. "I don't usually break down like that… that is so unlike me..."

"Don't worry about it. Everything has just been bottling up and you needed to get it out of your system. There's no shame in showing your emotions…" Spyro said calmly.

"Hmm… I guess not…" Cynder said.

The two young dragons sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"Spyro?" Cynder wondered, breaking the ice.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would've happened if all this didn't happen? No Malefor, no corruption… if the world was at peace… do we think we would still be… you know?" Cynder pondered.

"Dating?" Spyro added.

"Yeah…"

Spyro smirked. "I hope so…"

Cynder leaned closer to Spyro and kissed him on the cheek, causing Spyro's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Spyro gazed into Cynder's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Cyn…"

**That's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was my first time writing for these characters so I hopefully got them right. **

**Anyway I'll be updating: A Tale to Tell, Written in the Stars, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate and the ongoing Civil War series. **

**Coming soon will be: Civil War: Flames of War and Scooby-Doo: A Nightmare on Elm Street. **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off. Allons-y! **


End file.
